


Somethin' else I'd rather break

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Masturbation, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Psychological Trauma, The Hale Fire, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, this was the best time to come back to Beacon Hills, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethin' else I'd rather break

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Merry Month of Masturbation

Oh, this was the best time to come back to Beacon Hills, indeed.

Kate smirked to herself as she stripped her shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor. She unhooked her bra and dropped it on her bed, running a hand over her breasts as she'd been wanting to since she walked into the old Hale house.

Seeing the charred ruins made her want to come as soon as she set eyes on it, for the first time since that night.

But seeing Derek... oh, Derek. That was the best. Worth the risk going there to announce her presence.

The other two with her, they were pussies. Newer hunters, hadn't actually seen any action yet. One of them watched her ass when she moved and that was tempting enough to bring him along. She thought she might get a moment for a distraction but it turns out he wasn't needed.

Because Derek was back in town and he grew up nice. Kate made him, if she was honest.

She unsnapped her jeans and unzipped slowly, following with her other hand to stroke her pussy through her panties.

They were already soaked through.

She shoved her jeans down and kicked them off behind her, then climbed on her bed and sprawled on her back, bringing her legs up and let them fall to the sides.

He looked so wounded, laying on the floor under her while she teased him, reminded him that she destroyed him. From the inside out she ruined him forever.

Kate rubbed the heel of her hand down her mound, biting down on her bottom lip when she hit her clit. She rubbed there for a second, through the fabric, loving the feeling of the fabric against her.

This wouldn't last long. Likely no longer than it took for her to set the fire.

A fire between her legs just like the fire she set.

Beautiful.

Kate's heart rate was rising and her ears starting to tingle. She remembered the way Derek used to mouth at the shell of her ear and breathe sweet nothings to her, believing them whole-heartedly and she would hum her assent back to him while jerking him off.

She'd lick her hand off when he came afterwards, grin at the way his eyes glazed over.

Tell him that how she'd like to use his come as lube while she fingered herself. She'd never actually, though, and always used condoms. Like she'd let that near her like that.

She shoved both hands into her panties, maneuvered them so she worked her left middle finger in and out of her cunt, still creaming, and her right played with her clit, rolling it while she kept Derek's face in her mind.

The way the taser made his body tense and his abs stand out in relief while his wolf fought to break free.

How she broke him once and goddamn, she could do it again, even if it wouldn't be as hard this time. He was already alone, detached and helpless.

She'd tie him up, strip down again, just like this. Maybe chain his legs, too, so she could sit on top of him and force him to watch while she got herself off on top of him. Maybe she'd see if she could make him hard with her mouth, like when he was sixteen. Make him come even as he fought against it and she'd feed him his come with her hands smelling like her come.

"Oh fuck," Kate moaned and kept rubbing her clit in one spot, feeling her right leg start to shake while her left hand worked into her hard.

Derek staring up at her from under his long, dark lashes and that pout on his lips, baring his fangs like he could even stop her—

"Fuck!" Kate cried out as she came, body shaking and mind soaring. Her thoughts went white, into nothingness.

She closed her eyes as she came down and only thought of blue. The bright, cold blue of Derek Hale's eyes.


End file.
